metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Slautir
Planetary Data Slautir is a "planet" that has a depressingly short history with quite an abrupt ending. Long ago, this scattered assemblage of space-rock was a single planet, with a bicone shape and a pale greenish-blue coloration. Distinct among the unremarkable other planets of Alpha Permutatio, Slautir was notable for its unusually rapid development of life and civilization, and for quite some time, it was studied as a peculiar microcosm of planetary development. Alas, it wasn't meant to last. When Slautir's unnamed bluish moon shattered with little warning, becoming a spectacular blue ring around the planet, it was the first sign to other races that something was very wrong with this planet's internal structure. The Slautirren had already been showing concerns about rising core temperatures and a frighteningly fast increase in the planet's internal pressure- it was as if, much like how rapidly the planet had given life, the planet was just as rapidly plummeting towards its death. The moon's abrupt detonation was the last sign the Slautirren needed to make their final decision. Not long after Slautir's moon was destroyed- in cosmic time, at least- Slautir was next. The Slautirren had already escaped the planet by the time its core violently detonated, ripping the planet to pieces. And so, that was that- a planet annihilated; gone too soon, as far as scientists from other worlds were concerned. Or so they all thought. It was just when Slautir was beginning to be removed from galactic maps that a Slautirren spaceship suddenly returned to the wreckage, and small colonies began to be set up on the planet's remains, protected from the merciless vacuum of space by reinforced glass domes, connecting one rocky mass to the other with glass-and-metal bridges. Nowadays, Slautir is a sort of asteroid-belt city, with the meteors that were once Slautir's surface loosely orbiting around the burnt-out remains of the planet's core, hosting the cities of one particularly stubborn sect of Slautirren. Inhabitants The Slautirren are a common sight around the galaxy, as shortly before the detonation of their homeworld's core, a large majority of the population departed on a large fleet of spaceships, taking off to new horizons as their home planet fell to pieces behind them. They have established colonies all throughout the Norma Arm, and have been found everywhere from Cascazon to Reogea. Slautirren have legless, triangular bodies, drifting about six inches off the ground, with long, tapering arms that end in three-fingered hands. Their head is round with a large curved crest atop it, and their iris and pupil is quite small in proportion to their sclera. Their body is a uniformly smooth grey color, with the exception of the torso, which exhibits a pale blue coloration. The reason for this is unknown. Slautirren are quite the varied group, and every Slautirren colony has a slightly different overall atmosphere. Some are friendly, some are apprehensive and nervous towards strangers, and some are more hostile and unwelcoming. Opinions vary, but it's generally agreed that the homeworlder and Cascazon colonies are the most amicable- they may adapt to their environment over time, with their attitude adjusting accordingly. One thing is consistent across nearly all Slautirren, however- a bullheaded stubbornness that leads them to be poor decision-makers, but excellent for any task that may require such thorough determination. It's this very stubbornness that led the Homeworlder colony back to the scattered remains of Slautir, and led them to draw the rocky remnants into the strung-together facsimile Slautir is now. Game Data }} Category:Homeworlds